The Bachelor Party Corrosion
"The Bachelor Party Corrosion" is the third episode of the ninth season of the sitcom The Big Bang Theory. The episode will air on Monday, October 5, 2015. Summary The girls throw Penny a mini-bachelorette party. Penny calls her Dad about getting married and Amy calls her mother about Sheldon. The guys take Leonard to Mexico for a bachelor party and can't change their tire when they have a flat. Extended Plot Raj and Howard enter Apartment 4A and tell Leonard he is being kidnapped for a surprise bachelor party. Sheldon muses about really kidnapping Leonard to hold him for ransom and then gets kidnapped himself so they can celebrate together. The van they are using belongs to Paul Fineman, one of Sheldon’s favorite physicists, so this excites Sheldon. They are heading to Mexico which doesn't appeal to Sheldon until he learns that Paul Fineman's house is also there. The posse is throwing a bachelorette party where Penny doesn't want a male stripper, she has Leonard. Amy brings some cookies shaped like penises, both circumcised and uncircumcised. Bernadette hopes the guys don’t get too wild and crazy. Sheldon lectures them about all the shots needed to go to Mexico. He even got some before going to Epcot. The girls discussed married life with Penny who has a husband who has not yet moved out of his apartment. Amy mentions her single life and that she might be considering a wardrobe change, but decided to not do that just because of a man. She does want to get her ears pierced and Penny begs Amy to let her do it. Penny wants her to help Amy lose her ear virginity. On their way to Mexico, Leonard doesn't want Howard to speed. Howard replies that if they do, he'll put Raj in the driver's seat with a sombrero on his head. Sheldon loves that he is sitting in Fineman's butt print. Amy's ears are now pierced, but she hasn't changed her Facebook status. Neither has Penny. Her father wanted a father/daughter dance at her wedding. He didn't get to do it at her sister's wedding because her water broke. Penny figures her Dad isn’t getting any younger. She’ll just wait awhile and then tell him he walked her down the aisle and it was beautiful. Their van has a flat tire and Howard is trying to fix it. Sheldon is trying to stay away from scorpions. As Amy admires her pierced ears, she remarks that if her mother saw her she would lock her in "The Sin Closet". They were not real close. Amy also hasn't told her family that she broke up with Sheldon. Penny insists that they both have to tell their families. Penny calls her Dad and tells him that she married Leonard last week on the spur of the moment and is sorry that she didn't tell him. He is glad that she is happy. Also her father accidently ran over her pet pig twelve months ago. And he didn't tell her? He notes that the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree. While trying to get a stubborn lug nut out, they argue about whether to pronounce it lee-ver or leh-ver. It is Lee-var Burton. Leonard says they’re going to be here for ee-ver. First Amy pretends to call her mother and finally does. After stalling with small talk, Penny grabs the phone and tells her Mom about Sheldon, the ear piercing and the penis cookies. Penny then hands back the phone because her mother wants to talk to her. Working on the lug nut, first they wonder how various superheroes would tackle it. After applying scientific principles, Howard sets fire to some iron shavings to burn it off and ends up setting the van on fire. In the end, Penny hears that the guys had a flat and had to come back. Penny mentions that she pierced Amy's ears and her mother had Amy locked in Penny's closet. To top that, Howard burned up the van. Penny's pet pig was killed by her Dad. Leonard says that he had to spend the weekend in Mexico with Sheldon. Penny claims that Leonard wins. Summary by http://forum.the-big-bang-theory.com/topic/5988-spoilers-discussion-topic-season-9/?page=98 Trinabeana78 Notes *'Title Reference:' The title refers to the parties throw for Penny and Leonard that have their problems. *Taping date: August 25, 2015 *This episode was watched by xx.xx million people with a rating of x.x (adults 18-49). *Total viewers including DVR users xx.xx million. *The Big Bang Theory was ranked #x for the week ending xx October 2015. *This episode aired in Canada on Monday, October 5, 2015 with xxx million viewers with a weekly ranking of #X. *In the United Kingdom, this episode aired on {date} with xx million viewers and a weekly ranking of #X. *In Australia, it aired on {date} with x.xx million viewers. Critics To be entered. Trivia * First appearance of Wyatt since "The Boyfriend Complexity" (S4E9). * Amy's mother used to lock her in "The Sin Closet" when she was bad sounding like 's mother. She does not appear in this episode. Quotes To be entered. Gallery VanVan.jpg|The Van GuMmY2.png Batch.jpg Puppy7.png Puppy6.jpg Puppy6.jpg|Feynman van on the set. BBC1.png Category:Season 9 Category:Future episodes Category:Articles With Photos Category:Stub Category:Leonard Category:Sheldon Category:Howard Category:Raj Category:Bernadette Category:Amy Category:Howardette Category:Howard-Bernadette Category:Series 9 Category:Leonard & Penny Married Category:Sheldon-Amy Apart Category:Lenny Category:Penny Hofstadter Category:Shamy Separated Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Car